Odcinek 23
|-|Fabuła= right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 09.01.2019r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 09.01.2019r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 3500/4000 ---- *'Twylda upadła, zabierz ją do przychodni!' Kierujemy się do przychodni. *'Wyjdź stąd.' Wychodzimy do Sali Drzwi, gdzie spotykamy Valkyona. *'Posłuchaj Valariana i dołącz do Leiftana w Kryształowej Sali.' Jak wyżej *'Odpocznij.' Na Korytarzu Straży rozmowa z Nevrą, Ezarelem i Valkyonem, potem idziemy do pokoju. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Nevra *'Karenn ma problem, idź do jej pokoju.' Wychodzimy, żeby otworzyć drzwi do pokoju Karenn gramy w QTE. *'Znajdź Karenn!' W Schronisku Eel spotykamy Chrome'a, Karenn jest przy Stuletniej Wiśni. *'Wracaj do łóżka.' Wracamy do pokoju. Po jakimś czasie przychodzi do nad Karenn, która zwierza nam się z przeszłości jej i Nevry. Po chwili zasypiamy i budzimy się następnego dnia. *'Zjedz śniadanie, w pełni na to zasłużyłaś!' Idziemy do stołówki. *'Jesteś najedzona, wyjdź ze stołówki.' W Sali Drzwi odblokowuje się dialog, który prowadzi do następnego zadania. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Leiftan/Ezarel/Valkyon *'Zaraz przegrzeje ci się mózg, idź się przewietrzyć, żeby trochę ochłonąć.' Idziemy do schroniska. *'Chyba widziałaś chowańca. Poszukaj go.' Idziemy w kierunku bramy i na zewnątrz muru *'Wracaj do łóżka.' *'Amaya była chora tej nocy, musisz jak najszybciej kupić nową pościel.' Idziemy na targ kupić pościel. Musimy też kupić strój za 800 maany *'Zmień pościel' Idziemy do swojego pokoju. Tam myślimy o treningu ---- *'Już od dłuższego czasu nie trenowałaś. Spróbuj znaleźć Jamona lub Camerię!' W Prostym Korytarzu lub przy Wielkiej Bramie jest Chrome, w Parku z Fontanną - Karuto, pod Stuletnią Wiśnią Alajea. Jamon i Cameria są przy Skrzyżowaniu Dróg. *'Do zebrania zostało niewiele czasu, skorzystaj z okazji, by trochę odpocząć' Idziemy do Sali Drzwi. Potem teleportujemy się na Plac Targowy, gdzie od Purriry kupujemy strój za 800 . *'Czas na zebranie, idź tam!' Zebranie jest w Kryształowej Sali. *'Zebranie się skończyło, wyjdź z sali.' Wychodzimy. *'Huang Hua wkrótce wyjeżdża, znajdź ją, żeby się pożegnać, zanim będzie za późno!' Spotykamy następujące osoby: Kero - Stuletnia wiśnia, Ewelein - Plac targowy, Karenn - Schronisko Eel, Chrome - Aleja Łuków, Jamon - Aleja Łuków. W Ogrodzie Muzyki mamy wybór - pożegnać się z Ykhar lub kontynuować poszukiwania Huang Hua. Jeżeli wybrało się pierwszą opcję pojawia się zadanie: *'Znajdź Ykhar i życz jej udanej podróży ' Jest w Bibliotece. Po wykonaniu tego zadania wracamy do poprzedniego - w Korytarzu Straży odblokowuje się dialog, a wraz z nim nowe zadanie. *'To twoja ostatnia szansa, by zobaczyć Huang Hua przed wyjazdem. Udaj się pod Wielką Bramę!' W Kiosku jest dialog i ponownie szukamy Huang Hua. Koniec końców, musimy iść na zewnątrz Kwatery. *'Wróć do Kwatery Głównej. ' W Aleji Łuków spotykamy chowańca Miiko, który przynosi nam od niej wiadomość, żebyśmy spotkały się z nią w lesie. *'Postępuj zgodnie ze wskazówkami zawartymi w wiadomości i znadź Miiko ' Kitsune jest tam, gdzie kiedyś rosło drzewo Yvoni. Miiko prosi nas, abyśmy miały oko na każdego w Kwaterze, bo ma wrażenie, że w straży Eel jest szpieg. *'Słowa Miiko namieszały ci w głowie, wróć do K.G.' W Kiosku spotykamy Nevrę, Ezarela, Leiftana i Valkyona. Kiedy chcemy do nich podejść pojawia się Wyrocznia i przenosi nas do Memorii *'Dzieje się coś dziwnego, spróbuj znaleźć swoich przyjaciół!' W lokacji Zapomniany Klif pojawia się Wyrocznia. Po czym znów przenosimy się do Kwatery, gdzie musimy iść do przychodni. To zadanie nie będzie zaliczone przez dłuższy czas. ---- Jeżeli WS jest Nevra *'Musisz porozmawiać z Nevrą, znajdź go!' Jest przy Stuletniej Wiśni. *'Dołącz do Nevry... w piwnicy!' Jak wyżej. Potem jest zmiana perspektywy na Leiftana. ---- *'Lance czeka na ciebie przy wiśni, idź tam' Jak wyżej. Powrót perspektywy. *'Kero potrzebuje twojego wsparcia, pomóż mu! ' Idziemy do Sali Drzwi. *'Masz spotkanie na plaży, ruszaj! ' Idziemy na plażę. *'Minęła północ, czas wracać!' Idziemy do Sali Drzwi, a potem do pokoju. Następnego dnia przenosi nas do stołówki. *'Udaj się na plażę, czas wyruszać. ' jak wyżej. Na Targu spotykamy Perruru. *'Kierunek Memoria, teraz!' Klikamy na kropkę w morzu. *'Udaj się do centrum wyspy, aby rozbić wasz obóz. ' W Ruinach Memorii odblokowuje się dialog, potem w Starożytnej Angorze. *'Przeszukaj wyspę, bez wątpienia znajdziesz tu odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania!' W prawie każdej lokacji jest dialog. Finalnie, kończymy przy Starożytnej Angorze. Kiedy kładziemy się spać, przenosi nas do Memorii z wizji. *'Znajdź Wyrocznię i spróbuj zrozumieć wiadomość od niej. ' Musimy iść na Zapomniany Klif. *'Otaczają cię same ciemności. Szukaj odpowiedzi i spróbuj znaleźć światło!' Musimy posuwać się ciągle do przodu. *'Wróć na zapomniany klif, może to tam znajdziesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania!' Jak wyżej. teraz jest wybór do ILUSTRACJI. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Rozmowy= ♥: Dobrze zrobiłaś przemawiając jej do rozsądku. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe ani dobre rozwiązanie. A. To nielogiczne. + B. (Nie rozumiem jego logiki. Nie mam jednak siły, by rozpocząć dyskusję na ten temat.) // C. Czyli róbcie to, co ja mówię, ale nie róbcie tego, co ja robię, tak? -'' ''♥: Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jestem logiczny czy rozsądny w tej sprawie. Po prostu znam siebie i wiem, że nie będę mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy dojdzie do takiej sytuacji. A. Obiecaj mi, że w dniu, kiedy do tego "dojdzie", głęboko się zastanowisz, zanim odbierzesz komuś życie... -5 B. W takim razie mam nadzieję, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy. -15 C. Może nigdy go nie znajdziesz... Nadal go szukasz? // Twylda miała tak zwane pęknięcie serca. Wydaje mi się, że u ciebie, nazywacie to chyba zawałem? A. Tak, mój dziadek umarł z tego powodu, kilka lat temu. +5 B. Ach, rozumiem. A nie mogłaś tego przewidzieć? Zrobiłaś jej przecież całą serię badań. C. Ach, rozumiem... Z pewnością to silne emocje wywołały ten atak. ♥:Co...szpiegowałaś nas?! Ty naprawdę nie możesz przestać się wtrącać we wszystko dookoła!!! A. I kto to mówi? B. Martwię się o ciebie, Karenn. -15 C. Nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać... ♥:Będziemy też musieli zdecydować o losie Marii-Anny. Mieszkańcy mogą się domagać jej głowy. ''A. I posłuchasz ich tak bez zastanowienia? (Staram się zachować spokojny ton, choć w środku cała się gotuję.) B. (Wstrzymałam oddech na myśl o tej ewentualnej egzekucji.) C. Nie ma mowy! Nie możecie odebrać komuś życia tylko z powodu nacisków ze strony opinii publicznej! - '' ''♥: Swietnie! Ja już pójdę... Jestem wykończona po tym wszystkim A. Nie jestem zaskoczona. Też nie jestem w najlepszej formie po tej szalonej nocy. B. Wiesz, nawet jeśli to twoja przyjaciółka, powinnaś zadbać o siebie. Zgadzasz się? +5 ♥:... A. Jesteś naprawdę uroczy +5 B. To wspaniały pomysł // |-|Uniwersum= |-|Nowości= ChowaniecMiiko.png 23leiftanblisko.png |-|Strój= strój_odc_23.jpg |-|Ilustracje= 23Leif.jpg 23Nev.jpg 23Valk.jpg 23Ez.jpg Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca